Take Your Pick
by Ms. Patil
Summary: Wellllll...Ron and Mione are on a break..very pathetic...NOT my first fic though...i posted on another site


A.N. sorry ppl but I wrote this b4 HPOTP. And it would be too complicated and sad to change it. Maybe in my other stories.. Later.Wait.I know im forgetting something.oh yeah. -Sigh- I was hoping I wouldn't remember this..all characters belong to the brilliant J.K. rowling without whom I would fail to exsist  
  
Pop! Ron Weasley appeared out of nowhere. "Now let's see", he said, frowning at a crumpled piece of paper he held in his hand. "Apartment 501, Building 992, Wilson Road, London". He looked up and raised an eyebrow. Putting the paper into his pocket he picked up his bag and started to wander around.  
  
After about fifteen minutes he stopped in front of a formidable, red brick building. "992", he mumbled, glancing at the rusting bronze numbers. Ron opened the heavy wooden door and a sickly - sweet smell met his nostrils. He held his breath and raced up the stairs, his bewitched - to - be - feather light back banging against his knees. When Ron reached floor number five he paused and looked up and down the dingy hallway. He heard booming music could be heard from one of them. Ron grinned. He knew that tune, the Weird Sisters greatest hits. Boldly, he knocked on the door. The music clicked off and the door swung open. There stood Harry Potter. Green - eyed, crazy - haired, Harry Potter, his best friend.  
  
Ron smiled broadly, "Nice place," he said as he stepped inside, nodding in approval. Harry grinned back. "Good thing I didn't bring Dad", Ron laughed, gesturing towards Harrys TV, VCR and stereo. Harry laughed. Mr. Weasleys Muggle craze was a standing joke.  
  
They stood still for a while awkwardly looking at each other. A full minute past. "So." Harry slowly began, "What you wanna do?" Ron shrugged, "how about shopping?" Harrys mouth fell open. "It's almost Christmas", he pointed out. "Oh, yeah!" Harry said. "I, uh, need to get something for Mione", Ron said matter - of -factly. "How's she doing?" Harry asked curiously, and was confused when Ron just shrugged nonchalantly. He raised his eyebrows and let it go. But he knew something was wrong. Ron was quiet during the ride to the Mall. Harry kept on sliding sideways glances at him and noticed hat he was tense and his knuckles had turned white. "You want to tell me about it?" Harry asked cautiously. Ron scowled, then sighed. "We started to argue a lot. She said that I'm not responsible enough. So I told her that how does she expect me to be responsible when I have a 25/7 job at the ministry as well as trying not to get my wand snapped from all the laws that I've broken", he paused and stared moodily at the cars flashing past him. Harry tried not to laugh. Ron had gotten in so much trouble with the law that it was a miracle he still had his job. "Then one day she said she was going back to her moms for a while. To think things over. She told me that a break from each other is exactly what we need. So that's why I came here. To do my share of thinking. That's basically it". He stopped and took a deep breath. Harry thought about what he had just heard. And couldn't believe it. Ron and Hermione breaking up? No one would believe it. They had been together since 5th year. "You guys are still together, right? This is just a trial separation?" Harry had said the right thing. Ron nodded and said softly, "I guess". Harry knew that Ron needed more convincing that Hermione still loved him and that she would come back to him one day. Ron seemed to cheer up a bit when they got into the mall.  
  
Harry was nervous about getting a gift for Ginny. Especially when Ron was watching everything he picked up. But surprisingly, Ron didn't mind when it finally dawned on him that Harry was planning to get skimpy under-wear for his sister.  
  
After two hours of tagging along with his hopeless friend titter like a teenage girl about this and that he snapped. "I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He yelled, much to the distaste of the fashionable sales woman that was taking out boxes of stuff for Harry. He looked distastefully at Harry who had enthusiastically ignored his outburst. He turned around in disgust and found himself looking at the most beautiful face he had ever seen (he felt a twinge of guilt at this). The girl had deep, clear, royal blue eyes. Strawberries and cream complexion was topped off with long, silky, honey-colored hair with a hint of blonde. Rons mouth fell open in dumb admiration. Her at first help full smile turned into annoyed scorn. When he failed to notice this he did the first and stupidest thing he thought of. "Hey! What's your name?" He said, acting all Tom Cruise-ish. Her eyebrows flew up sarcastically and narrowed her eyes. She then moved backwards and tossed her head, murmuring curses under her breath. He scowled inwardly and turned toward Harry. "Why did she call me a puerile jerk?" Harry looked up from the lacy thong he was inspecting and grunted. Ron threw up his hands in despair, "I'm out of here," he mumbled.  
  
After swearing at everyone single person he knew under his breath, Ron made his way into a small coffee shop inside Harrods. He sat down at one of the tables and looked around in distaste. Only two tables and they only sell coffee. How pathetic. But what the hell. There's no way I'm going back into LaSenza. He sighed so loud that the ageing couple at the other table looked up in surprise. Ron ordered a bottemles mug of strong black coffee and picked up a newspaper. He sat there for two hours, only moving to pour more coffee. After he had finished all the newspapers in the satnd and was beiggining to feel that he naver wanted coffee again he decided that he would go and look for Harry. He called for the bill and while he was waiting for it the door opened and the air in the stuffy room immediately changed. Breezing in was the girl. The puerile jerk girl. Ron tried to stayy composed. She's so beautiful. After giving him a look of desdain that said 'get up and out of my sight' she sat down reluctantly, glaring at the old couple who were still sitting there and didn't seem to want to move yet. She edged her chair as far away from him as possible. When he couldn't take the poundidn silence he decided to say something. But she beat him to it. "What the hell do you want?" She spat out, clearly still in a bad mood. This resulted to a very non-intelligent expression from Ron, "Huh?" "I asked what you want from me. If you want to stay on my good side, then stop staring at me". Ron blushed, only now, realizing that he had been looking intently at her, wondering what to say, "Oh", he mumbled, feeling the heat crawl up his neck, hoping that he didn't look as stupid as he felt. She rolled her eyes and got up, "This is so stupid", she said under her breath. "Wait!" Ron said urgently, "I actually"- Don't say it. Your still with Mione- "Actually wanted to ask"- Don't. How would she feel? - "Would you go - go out with me?" He said breathlessly. But his sincere request didn't pull the effect that he wanted. Instead, her mouth fell open and her eyes narrowed. She said coldly, "You are the most disgusting person I've ever met. You don't even know me. Get out of my sight". Before waiting for him to answer she walked out of the shop, slamming the door vehemently behind her. In a second he had sprinted to to it, flung it wide open and yelled, "Not even a chance?" She swirled around and gave him a look of freezing scorn. Without a word she turned right around and stocked off haughtily. Ron frowned *Well then. I guess it serves me right for trying to get to her while Hermione and I are still together. But we're on a break. So I deserve to have some fun. Especially with someone like - SHIT! I didn't get her name! Try and Remember! It said on the tag on her shirt. Ah HaH!! Jessica.Jessica.Langteau! Yes!! NowI have to call her. Call? Where did I come up with tthat? She's a muggle. Holy crap. I've been falling for a muggle. But.*  
  
Ron sighed and abandoned his disturbing thoughts.  
  
A.N. Ok I know it stinks and the ending is really stupid. But coming up I have a whole bunch of cliffhangers for you to threaten me over.And please review..for you al out there that don't think its great.I'm a friend of the great Pinky and the Brain (for you guys who know them.authors of the brilliant Cat-astrophe and Memories are just where you laid them) and they helped with this..So u has to be insane to not review.and check out Gryffindor Girl Slytherin Girl... thet're really good. and opaque..but hers are kind of depressing..neways .laters 


End file.
